


A shocking fantasy

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual non-con, Edward finds Jopson's journal, Gags, Joplittle, Kinky, M/M, fitzier wedding mentioned, non-con elements, terror bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Two years after their rescue from the ice by Sir James Ross, Jopson and Commander Little have been living with each other for a while. Two love birds courting. What happens when the Commander stumbles upon the retired navy Lieutenant's journal, discovering some rather dark fantasies?Terror bingo prompt fill.Chapter one word:DiaryChapter two word:Consensual Non-con
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames (mentioned), Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	1. Chapter 1

“Edward, do you have anything else that I should put in the laundering?” Jopson asked as he peered into their master bedroom. 

His love didn’t respond to him, instead he kept his focus down upon a book he was reading. 

As he began stripping the bed linens he frozen and did a double take, almost dropping the basket in his hands as he stared at the book cover.

Wait a second! Was that!?!

“Tom.” 

It was!

He paled considerably at the tone in Edward’s voice. “I… yes?” 

_‘Oh no… oh no… what did he read?’_

Edward thumbed the page he was reading before holding the book up for him. “What is this?” 

“Oh! Well… I ah… that would be my journal… I took that up recently...” he explained, pulling the case off one of the pillows. 

Edward quirked an eyebrow at him, opening the book and using a finger to find a passage he was looking for.

_“July 12th, 1852_

_Ned, of course is going out to sea again. First time since our return home… Commander Edward Little. Surely such a title hasn’t been more rightfully given than with Ned. He will be Commanding the HMS Gorgon… or there is talk of it._

_Commander Little…”_

Thomas felt his cheeks heating up with a blush, he knew exactly which entry that was. “Edward… I…” 

His lover continued though, sitting down upon the bed as he continued reading.

 _“I confess that I have never told Edward just how much his promotion excites me, as I imagine I never will. When we were aboard Terror, I had found Ned interesting right away. His on deck voice, used for shouting command… strong and masculine… and authoritative.. It would often send chills up my spine and heat elsewhere.”_  
Edward paused, eyebrows arched high as he looked up at him, a devious glint in his eyes as he found his face as red as a tomato, “Shall I continue, Thomas?”

Jopson stared at him like a cornered deer, pale hazel eyes big and mouth open in a silent gaping despair, unable to find his voice as he gawked pleadingly. 

_“I had a dream shortly after we learned of Ned’s promotion. That I was meeting him for the first time as a steward aboard Terror. As it would have it Captain Crozier was not the captain of her, but Commander Little--”_ it was here that Thomas’s voice finally cut him off.

“Please! Edward…” 

He’d already read it of course, but still he was absolutely stunned by the contents of the page.

“Thomas,” he asked again, his voice edged into concern as he lowered the book to sit face down in his lap, “what is this?”

Jopson stared wide eyed and tight lipped as he tried to think of how exactly he should respond to Edward’s discovery of his rather dark fantasy. 

Should he tell him? He’d already seen it after all. 

“It was… just a dream Ned....”

Edward lifted the book slightly, “That didn’t sound like a dream…. You said that you found yourself wishing…” he trailed off running out of words, staring at him incredulous.

“It… I … yes, I did find the idea arousing… I’m sorry, Ned. I didn’t expect you to find that…” 

His lover started to appear rather distressed and as he set the book down on the night table. 

“Tom… surely you don’t think I’d ever... ? In your words you said you wished I’d do those things to you.” 

The sight of his sweet Ned, visbily wilted with worry made his heart melt and he set the basket down to sit on the side of their bed with him wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he kissed his cheek sweetly. 

“Oh Ned, we all have our secrets. Remember how surprised I was when I found out you could ride a horse?” 

A small snort had him grinning in triumph at making that despairing face fade from his view.

“Your face was rather priceless when I showed up at the captains' small ceremony on horseback."

He scoffed quietly, “So I was told by a drunken Thomas Blanky several times.”

Edward went quiet once more, glancing down at the book that was face down across his lap, a far away look in his eyes as he went deep into thought. 

_'I suppose…'_

It seemed like forever to the black haired man until he heard his love's voice again.

“That's why you started asking me to be more… rough in bed, isn't it? Wanting me to pin you down and bind your hands occasionally."

Jopson felt his cheeks heat up with a fierce blush and he averted his eyes to the ground, feeling rather embarrassed, ashamed even, that he'd never told Edward the true reason behind the sudden request in change during their nights of intimacy. 

"It is…" he admitted with much hesitation a few seconds later. 

A heavy, very awkward silence filled the room, neither of them daring to speak, one man too afraid to voice his feelings on his dark fantasies, and the other rendered speechless as to what he should say about such fantasies. 

“Mrowerrr.” 

It was their cat, Fritz that broke the silence as he wandered into the room rather loudly. 

The noise of the small animal had both men’s serious, troubled faces, melting into a smiles and soon they were both tittering with laughter, Thomas picking up the grey tabby and giving it a kiss on it’s whiskered face despite the face of horror the small animal gave. 

Watching his love, his dear sweet Tom cuddle their dear pet, he swallowed nervously before speaking.

“Thomas…” 

Bright eyes turned to him, full of love and admiration, “Commander Little?” 

Edward blushed a bright red, he still was trying to get used to the title, even so it was awkward when Tom would refer to him by it, especially since Thomas retired from the navy, he had a harder time coping with everyhing that happened than he did, plus his leg had suffered. 

The scar from all those years ago on Ross’s Antarctic Expedition, had opened up again while he was clenched tightly between scurvy’s deadly jaws. 

He almost lost that leg.

Thankfully he was only rendered with nerve damage as opposed to gangrene… something Mr Blanky hadn’t been as lucky to avoid and had lost his whole leg.

Finally regaining control of his voice, Edward made a suggestion.

“How would you feel… if we were to pretend this fantasy of yours?”

A look of surprise immediately crossed Thomas’s face, but it soon melted into a grateful but sympathetic smile. 

“Edward, I would love such an experience… but I shan’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Hesitantly he shook his head, “It would be difficult for me sure… I don’t like being so rough with you, but I would do it, for you. I love you Thomas.” 

Thomas felt his heart pulsing wildly in his chest as it melted to mush. Oh how he loved this man. 

“And I you, Ned. As I said my love, I would look forward to such an encounter… but I will leave it to you whether or not you wish to act on such.”

Edward swallowed anxiously, already having made up his mind. 

He would just have to pick an opportune moment.


	2. First Lieutenant Thomas Jopson to you, sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally comes up with the opportune moment after Thomas returns from a dinner invite with Captain Crozier, Fitzjames, and Sir James Ross and his wife. 
> 
> Bingo Prompt: **Consensual Non-con**

He’d been invited to their former captain’s home for the afternoon, strangely Captain Crozier…. Francis, he really had to get in the habit of calling the man by his name, lest it become less of reminding and more of an Irish temper aggravated hollering for him to do so.

Francis, had asked him to wear his uniform, or true uniform, as the man liked to call it.

Despite the fact that his promotion had been accepted, the captain would insist every now and then that he and Edward show up in proper navy dress.

Most would find it tedious, but for Jopson he was all too willing to comply, not quite as much as Ned, but he for certain.

The Irishman's melancholy seemed even worse when he was not at sea. He loved the sea greatly and he knew it pained him to be away from it, but with Fitzjames’s naval life at an end from his wounds caused from the fierce case of scurvy that had almost taken their dashing captain’s life… his own for that matter, Francis was far too in love with the man to continue such a life.

No, he loved James Fitzjames far too much than to want to spend a single minute offshore away from him.

It was the proper dress that made some of that melancholy and longing for the sea ease. He knew that.

However, it was much to his surprise that Sir James Ross and his wife were there as well, instantly, Thomas had known that the man was trying to show off what an ‘amazing’ ‘brave’ lieutenant he had, even though he had been utterly embarrassed by the spotlight.

It wasn’t all bad, not that seeing the captains was bad, it was just overwhelming with the unexpected company, but the company was also very much welcomed.

He hadn’t ever had the pleasure of meeting Lady Ross, and it was always good to catch up with old friends, Sir James Ross was one of those old friends of course. How could he not? They’d sailed through the Antarctic together.

Thomas wouldn't lie when he came home to find Edward all decked out in his captain's attire he felt as a wave of panic ran through him.

The Admiralty didn't call him early did they? He wasn't leaving?

However when those brown eyes met his he understood immediately what this was.

“Commander Little, sir I-”

“You are late, lieutenant.” came that crass authoritative voice that immediately threatened to buckle him at the knees.

_‘Oh Lord Ned…’_

Edward turned to him, brown eyes appearing almost like warm coals with a mustered anger.

“Apologies, sir, I was-”

“Be silent. Mister Jopson!”

Thomas straightened his posture, immediately going to attention as he awaited orders from his quite cross Commander.

“Sir,”

* * *

_“If we ever did play out such a fantasy Tom… how would I know if you were hurting? Like really hurting.”_

_“I have heard some people use a safe word or action.”_

_He gave Thomas a funny look, "A what?"_

_"A safe word. Or a safe action. A word or action that unless it is said or made you can enjoy the fantasy to one's heart's content."_

_Edward just blinked and Thomas shot him a mischievous leer, "Crozier. Will be our safe word."_

_His mouth about hit the floor before he began to laugh._

_"C-Crozier!?" he sputtered, "Thomas!!"_

_His love's grin got even broader, "Yes! Because you know what Captain Crozier would do to you if you really hurt me."_

_Edward visibly paled with a look of horror plastered on his face._

* * *

Thomas swallowed anxiously watching as Edward came to a stand right in front of him, golden epaulets dangling off his shoulders.

“Not only are you late but I also found some rather disturbing evidence that you have been neglecting some of the duties assigned to your position as first lieutenant.”

He almost laughed, if the small snort that came from him was anything to go by and he couldn’t help but say EXACTLY what he thought about that statement.

“Oh, so I’m a first lieutenant now, am I?”

The faintest of grins began to form on Commander Little’s face before he cleared his throat trying to settle back into his roll.

Goodness the man was trying so hard.

With one step the commander closed the gap between the two of them, their chests were almost touching as he was grabbed by the lapels of his navy coat.

“Back talk now too?”

He swallowed nervously as he stared into those light brown eyes, now darkened with feigned anger and, he knew, lust.

Ned could be a good actor when he needed, he was after all known by Terror's sailors as unnaturally stoic, his serious demeanor intimidating, and his enforcement of navy code of conduct and of Captain Crozier's orders strict with no nonsense.

Not to mention his terrifying morning wrath, a temper that was often feared just as much as their captain's notoriously fierce Irish rage, especially by lieutenant Irving, lieutenant Hodgson, and Tom Hartnell.

Thomas felt a deep sorrow welling in his chest at the memory of some of Terror's losses.

John Irving's death had hit lieutenant Little very, very hard and the agonized sounds of Edward's mournful sobs, his infuriated yells of near incoherent sentences so full of pain, betrayal, shock, and blood lust.

Those gut twisting sounds still haunted his dreams.

A sudden jerk of his body startled him back to reality just in time to feel the room whirling just before his back was slammed violently against the top of their dining table, the mahogany actually creaking loudly under the force at which his weight hit it,

“Look at me when I am talking to you sailor!” Edward snarled furiously as he pinned his shoulders down to the tabletop with large rough, dominating, and forceful hands.

The grip he knew would leave delicious bruises in the morning.

“I-I… yes, Commander. Sorry, sir.”

Edward glared down at him before barring his chest and shoulders down with a muscled arm, and moving his left hand down his body toward the waistband of his trousers.

“Commander Little… sir, w-what are you doing?” he asked feigning his ‘fearful unease’ by lowering his voice and letting it waver.

A spark of guilt, out of character, for his role anyhow, flashed through the Commander's eyes but it was gone after a moment of hesitation.

His hand slipped down the front of his trousers and inched their way into his underdrawers to grope his shamefully semi-hard prick.

He let out a shocked gasp, whining softly as he tried to wiggle away from the deliciously warm and firm hand that gave him a squeeze.

“Since you seem to be so distracted that you cannot perform your duties, I think some discipline is in order.” Edward hissed quietly, eyes cold as they bored into his.

He let out a distressed noise, beginning to struggle against the larger man, his commander, “N-No! S-Sir.. please!”

Edward paused clearly fighting with himself to continue, but continue he did.

“Be still!” he ordered him sternly, crushing that arm down against his clavicle.

With some effort he managed to lift his arms just enough to rest against the lower part of the Commander’s chest and he gave him a rough shove, the only problem was, as he already knew, Edward was larger and stronger than he, he always had been.

His resistance had little effect as his Commander pinned him with his weight.

When the commander brought his face close to his, trying to press his lips against his Thomas feigned his resistance, turning his head to the side and pursing his lips tightly.

Edward glared angrily down at him, and his arm moving from his collarbone to tangle his hand into his hair fisting it so tightly, that a whimper was forced from him as roots threatened to pull from his scalp when he yanked his head back to face him, holding it in place with his iron grip.

Rough lips attacked his own, forceful, hungry and full of a dark lust, pressing demanding against his tightly shut mouth.

He whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes closed.

Commander Little's tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, a command disguised as a request.

Again he whined pressing his lips together in refusal.

Edward's brown eyes became dangerous, “Open your mouth lieutenant.”

When he refused to comply to his commander's orders the hand in his trousers, gently stroking his prick to arousal gave his endowment a punishing squeeze, crushing him to the point he let out a shout of pain.

It was all the time the commander needed to invade his mouth with a thick, hot, wet tongue.

"Mmgmph!?" he cried out into Commander Little's mouth as he assaulted his mouth with a fierce demanding hunger.

He tried to turn his head again but the commander tightened his grip on his hair forcing him to still with a whimper.

_‘Oh this is so enticing…’_

Edward’s hand began to stroke him once more and after a moment he pulled away to sneer menacingly, “You seem to want this…”

 _‘Gods… I do… I do…’_ his mind screamed even as he shook his head in mock denial, “No… please, sir, don’t do this.”

The commander hummed, lifting a smug eyebrow knowingly, “No? Then what do we have down here Thomas?” he asked the hand in his pants quickening it’s strokes, causing him to whimper involuntarily.

“P-Please… sir… I… don’t…”

Commander Little’s hand retreated from his trousers moving up to pull at his cravat undoing the knot and swiftly yanking it free from his neck.

“Now… let’s get those hands under control.”

Even as his dick gave an interested twitch he let his eyes become wide and he shook his head pleadingly, “N-No please!”

It didn’t matter, the commander was flipping him over onto his stomach, and Thomas noticed how his own epaulets swung forward on his shoulders briefly before stopping to drape down like small curtains.

Trying to snatch up his hands as he flailed, Edward growled and shoved his elbow between his shoulder blades harshly, keeping him down.

“Please, please, sir!”

“Hold still and be quiet.” the commander snarled finally managing to to gather both of his wrists in one hand.

Thomas faked out a small sob as the silk was wound tightly around his wrists, “Please… sir… You don’t have to do this… I’ll do better…"

A hand was suddenly clamping over his mouth and Thomas about came in his pants when the commander hissed sharply, "Shut up, or I'll gag you too."

_'Oh please do. Please.'_

As soon as his hand fell away Thomas let out a pitiful noise before trying once more, even pitching his voice into a scared whine, "Stop! Please, sir!"

Edward seemed to hesitate again for a moment before he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What's our safe move?" he asked sternly, wanting to make sure he remembered if he did, indeed, render him incapable of speech.

Thomas smiled adoringly, warmed by this particular break in character.

"If you feel the heel of one of my boots stomp on your foot."

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of his head appreciatively before snapping back into character.

Commander Little clamped a large hand over his mouth silencing his protests, before pulling at his own cravat. He pinned his lieutenant with his weight as he pulled the silk stock from around his neck.

"Please.. you don't need to do this, sir!" he cried tugging at the improvised restraints.

Edward tied a large knot in the center of the neckerchief and eased his weight just so slightly, shoving his jamming his elbow roughly between lieutenant Jopson's shoulder blades.

The abrupt sharpness of Commander Little's elbow coming down upon him caused Thomas to cry out and Edward forced the thick knotted part of his cravat into his mouth, wedging it tightly between his teeth.

"Gmph!" he whined in protest.

"I gave you an order lieutenant, you chose not to follow it, and I did warn you." he spat sharply.

The Commander's hands were on his waistband again, easing his trousers and drawers down below his knees and he pulled against his binds again letting out a miserable noise behind the gag.

A hand was on his prick again, stroking him, and he whimpered softly.

"How curious, Lieutenant Jopson, you say no... yet this down here says otherwise." he purred nipping at his jawline as he thumbed the slit at the end of his prick.

_'Because I want this so badly…'_

Edward moved his hand a little further down to tease his bollocks with a ghost of a touch before moving even lower, parting his legs by kicking his feet further apart.

A finger was abruptly pushed into him, the roughness making his dick twitch in desperate want as Edward buried it all the way to his knuckle.

His other hand joined his 'violation' of his body, coming down to take his cock firmly in hand giving it some long languid strokes.

"Mmnn…" he groaned in pitiful protest, even though in truth he just wanted to fuck himself on that hand.

"Mmnn?" the commander mimicked with a gentle coo, "Do you like that?"

He shook his head, burying his face in the tabletop surface.

Commander Little eased in another finger, pumping the two digits in and out of his hole before forcing in a third.

The stretch burned and he let out a yelp that was both half real half fake.

Edward seemed to notice because his hands became gentle almost immediately much to his dismay.

It was his love's nature though, he couldn't be cross at him for that.

As his love slowed the movements of his fingers he look down at him worriedly, "Are you alright."

He nodded his head, letting as affirmative noise he could through the gag.

Though he was convinced, he was hesitant to continue but he did, "Alright."

Commander Little began to move his fingers again, taking a moment to stretch him before removing them so he could undo his trousers.

As he waited for Edward he felt his heart trimming, but as he kept waiting, and waiting, Thomas shifted slightly with a muffled noise, glancing over his shoulder.

He felt a hardness prodding at him and he shifted just so slightly before the commander rammed himself inside.

A soft mewl that was supposed the be a feigned noise of distress could easily be mistaken as a moan of pleasure.

Edward huffed out a sigh before his hand tangled into his hair, yanking his neck back as he began to take him roughly, forcefully… God it was like his darkest, most desirous dreams coming true.

 _'Yes Edward.. harder… fuck me! Fuck me harder!'_ his mind kept screaming.

"What was that? You like this don't you?" Edward growled low in his ear.

Again he shook his head with a pitiful keen.

_'You have no idea.'_

Commander Little continued to ravage his body.

It was when those thrusts started to hit that spot deep inside that he almost lost it, a loud moan coming from behind the makeshift gag.

"Oh... you do like it. Maybe I should leave you like this, tied up and gagged in my personal bed chambers while I fuck the responsibilities of a first lieutenant back into your head."

He began to struggle again at the words but Edward held him down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

The Commander reached down to take his erection in hand, giving the head a small tender squeeze. “You are so hard lieutenant... enjoying the attentions from your superior officer.”

Thomas whined loudly, he was so close… so so close, and he couldn’t help it, he himself was breaking character at this point as he pushed back against the hard cock that pounded into him.

Edward let out an amused chuckle at this and then cooed softly, “Mm… such a good boy.”

Commander Little’s thrusts became more and more vigorous, rough, striking that spot inside him over and over and it was when his love let released loud roar of a noise as he came, spending deep in him and simultaneously striking that sweet bundle of nerves one last time with a powerful thrust that ‘first lieutenant’ Thomas Jopson was utterly helpless as he was sent over the edge. He came all over his superior’s hand, a bit hitting the front of his own frock coat from where he was bent over the table, and a few dribbles leaking onto their wooden floorboards of their dining room.

_‘Oh God… fuck that was amazing Ned….’_

His love slumped down on top of him for a moment, his weight bearing down on him as he tried to catch his breath.

Still huffing and gasping for breath, Ned reached a shaky hand down to untie the gag and remove it so he could breath better too.

“Thomas… h-how was that love?” he managed between breaths, leaning his forehead against his clothed back between his shoulder blades.

 _‘Brilliant love…’_ his mind screamed for him since he found himself unable to reply, still overwhelmed by his euphoric high.

Edward placed gentle kisses to the back of his neck, his hair, and the sides of his face as he recovered, hands subconsciously untying his own as he let him gather his bearings.

It took several more moments but finally he managed so very softly in a hushed voice nuzzling into Ned's warm neck sweetly, "Amazing."

The older man beamed happily, he turned his face with a gentle hand to allow their lips to meet before pulling away, "Good." he said easing out of him and tucking himself away, even taking the liberty of pulling his love's pants back up before he pulled him upright again and turned him around.

They usually washed up together anyways and likely would here in a little bit.

Edward pulled Thomas into his strong arms, and a cordial embrace that made the former steward feel the safest in the world. Resting his face in the crook of Thomas' neck Ned let out a content hum as the younger man did the same. The two of them just stood there enjoying a moment of content silence with each other's company.

Idly his mind drifted back to those lost on the expedition. Sir John Franklin, Lt Gore, Lt John Irving, Lt George Hodgson, Tom Hartnell, Doctor MacDonald, Mister Collins... there were only a handful of them that had survived.

Captain Crozier, Commander.. no Captain Fitzjames, Mister Bidgens, Mister Peglar, Mr Blanky, Mr Weekes, Lt Le Vesconte, Mr Johnson, Doctor Goodsir, George Evans, Edward and himself.

So many men were lost and it occurred to him, now, why Captain Crozier had truly retired.

He had wanted to ensure he could spend the rest of his life with James Fitzjames.

Ned had told him once that he would take the promotion, but he would NEVER go back to the arctic or go to the antarctic. He was done with ice and snow. He didn't want to risk not being able to return home to see Thomas.

_'The first word or whisper of me going back to a place of ice and cold, I will put in my resignation immediately. I promise you that. I want to spend my life with you Thomas.'_

A deep well of emotion suddenly swelled in Thomas' chest as he reflected on how much his life was given more meaning ever since Edward had come into it, fate bringing them together on a doomed expedition that nearly cost them all their men.

_'I want to spend my life with you Thomas.'_

"Ned."

"Yes Tom?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

He lifted his head to look up at his Ned's face, a couple tears trickled down his face as his nerves hit him hard for what he was about to ask.

Ned looked up at him and he looked rather alarmed when he saw his tears. "Oh Tom... I-I didn't hurt you-"

"Edward Little... can we get married?"

A look of surprise flashed upon Edward's face, his brown eyes going wide for a few moments as he stared into those watery, pale, hazel eyes that he loved oh so much.

His Thomas. Oh how he loved him.

In all honesty he had a proposal planned for a couple months from now, the anniversary of when they had both confessed their love for one another.

_'Thomas, you beat me to it.'_

The genuine beaming smile that came across Edward's face was priceless, and he chuckled softly before leaning in to capture velvety soft lips in a passionate kiss, causing tears to slowly stop coming from beautiful eyes.

Once they had finally stopped he pulled back just enough that their lips were touching and he could purr happily against his lips, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to list this one as unfinished for now because I may have prompts I might want to use here.


End file.
